Discussion of Evacuating Dante's Peak
Rachel: In response to potential volcanic threat to Dante's Peak, I am requesting that all residents attend a public meeting at the high school at 6:00 pm to discuss the evacuation of our town. A representative of the United States Geological Survey will be on hand to explain the facts to you in detail. (Cluster comes into the computer room) Cluster: When is the mountain going to blow? Tonight? Tomorrow? Paul: Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, now. There is no need to be alarmed yet. Cluster: What's this meeting? Paul: All they want to do is be prepared... (Greg takes Cluster with him to talk) Cluster: I just put up a new sign. I hope nothing happens. (Meanwhile) (Outside) Sheriff on pa: Attention, all citizens. There will be a meeting held at the high school gymnasium at 6:00 pm to discuss the evacuation of Dante's Peak. To repeat: All citizens are are urged to attend the meeting that will be held at the high school gymnasium... (Meanwhile, at Rachel's home) Bambi: Pooh, what is going on? Vixey: Is something going on? Ash: Pooh, I think you'd better to tell them. Pooh: Right, Ash. You see, when we arrived in Pompeii in AD 79 while time traveling, we met the poor slave and gladiator named Milo and our friend, Cassia. There was the mean man, Corvus. During the game, at the colosseum, the volcano called Mount Vesuvius erupted. We helped and liberated Milo and we rescued Cassia from Corvus and we chained Corvus before we managed to get out of Pompeii before the ash cloud flowed towards it. When the fireball hit on the ground and scared Cassia's horse, we left Milo and Cassia before they died in the ash cloud. Thumper: Gosh. That's awful. Flower: Gee whiz. Bambi: It's terrible. Pooh: And at the present time, we were on the trip to Italy, we told our friends: Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphnie, Velma, Lucky, Cookie, Niblet, Squirt, Strudel, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Tennesse, Chumley, Dash, Tip, Baloo and Bagheera about Pompeii. We faced the zombied gladiator, who worked for Bowser and the villians before we stopped the machine that is on the volcano. And in 1883, we hung out the Beijerinck family until Krakatoa erupted and we survived the tsunami and pyrocastic cloud. Tod: You know about the volcanoes like Harry does? Pooh: Uh, yes. Mr. Peabody taught me about them. Otto: If only I had worked harder in geography when I was at school. Thumper: Well, that's not going to happen to me. Bambi: Me niether. Flower: Me niether. Tod: Me niether. Copper: Me niether, and we believe in you, Pooh. Let's go inside. (So Pooh and friends goes into Rachel's house and Bambi, Tod, Vixey and Bambi's family and friends stay outside) (Inside) Rachel: Ruth, just listen to me this one time. Harry says the mountain could blow any minute and you've got to come down from there. Harry: Let me try. (Rachel offers Harry the phone) Ruth? Hi. Harry Dalton here. Listen. This is a very serious situation we've got here and I think you have to consider your family. Ruth on phone: I'm not leaving, and that's that. Harry: I understand how you feel, Ruth, but this-- (he puts the phone down) Hung up. Brock: I'll give a call. (Brock tries to answer the phone) Brock: Come on, Ruth, pick up. Harry: We have to go. Brock: Pick up, Ruth. Graham: She's not coming down, is she? (Brock puts the phone down on the telephone) Brock: I guess she is not answering. Rachel: Look, if Grandma wants to stay up there, there's nothing we can do about it. Lauren and Graham: But, Mom... Rachel: No buts, Graham. It's her decision. Now listen, I need you guys to pack while we're gone. One suitcase apiece, okay? Ash, I need you to stay and help them. Ash: Okay, Aunt Rachel. Minnie: Mickey, I think you are in charge. Mickey: Are you sure you are helping the kids? Minnie: I am sure. Mickey: Good luck then. (Minnie kisses him) Rachel: (Pooh and the heroes leave Lauren, Graham, Ash, Belle and Otto) Be responsible. We'll be back soon. (Outside) Vixey: Pooh, are you going to be all right? Pooh: (the heroes get in Harry's car and on Elliot and Smokey) Yes, Vixey. Great Prince: You'll be careful now and good luck. (Inside) Lauren: Let's try her again. (Lauren tries to call her and Graham's grandma) Come on, Gandma, pick up. She's not answering. (Lauren offers Ash the phone) Ash: Hello? Strange. (Ash offers Lauren back the phone and she puts it back on the telephone) Otto: What shall we do now? Ash: There is one thing we can do. We have to pack our things like Rachel told us. Otto: I suppose we will try. Bear: I am sure Pooh and gang will be all right, even Harry and Rachel. Copper: We will go with you all. But I am too much worried about the volcano. (Meanwhile, at the high school) Woman: Do we have to wait? I mean, if we want to leave now? Rachel on pa: No. You don't have to wait. You can leave whenever you like. Okay, listen, I know it's tough to think about leaving our homes. But, clearly, it's the most responsible thing to do right now. Quite likely nothing will happen. But it's better to be safe than sorry. I want you to remember, no one should leave tonight without a copy of the town's emergency evacuation plan. They will be handed out at the door on your way out. I'd like to turn the floor over now to Dr. Harry Dalton. Harry on pa: Thank you, Mayor Wando. Ladies aand gentlemen, first of all... Elliot Blair: It's all over, Les. I'm out of here before it all hits the fan. (Elliot Blair leaves) Harry on pa: I'll try to be brief. I would like to underline that these are just precautionary measures. We don't to start a panic. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts